You're going to lose that girl er, boy
by seafox
Summary: A songfic with 'You're going to lose that girl', from Beatles. SLASH SBxJP. It's cute from my point of view. Sirius won't stand the way Evans treats his best friend and decides to do something about it.


YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE THAT GIRL.. ER, BOY

**Author:Don't own the characters nor the music.**

**Is just some normal songfic with The Beatles' 'You're going to lose that girl'.**

**SLASH SBxJP**

Things were calm at Gryffindor Common Room, some people did their homework while others just talked peacefully. Until peace was doomed. At least, every single soul in that room was sure there would be no more peace when Sirius Black stormed into the room yelling:

-EVANS!

They froze. That was something new. Usually Potter argued with Lily Evans, not Black because it was no secret Potter wanted to date her and his friends put a sign of 'off limits' over her head when it came to pranks or fighting. It was just a silent agreement that had been working since always. What could have happened to make Black violate the sign? Even the girl was asking herself that. Potter's best friend never directed a word to her unless it was necessary.

Lily, as the rest of Gryffindor tower, watched curious and a bit nervous as Sirius walked to where she was sitting with her friends - who imediatly went out of the way, it could be fun watching Lily fussy against James Potter, but Black, it was too much for any mortal; poor Lily.

Remus, who had been working at his Potions essay tried to reach him before he could get to the girl. He hadn't a clue of what was going to happen, but as Sirius was involved it was better that he was stopped before it was too late.

-Sirius, what are you.. - he whispered as tried catching his rithym but was cut off

-Relax, Moony. I just want some information.

-What? - Remus stopped helplessly, even if he understood what was that for he couldn't alone against Sirius, and as he knew he couldn't count on Peter to that, he just prayed everyone would be safe.

Sirius marched and stood before a very perplex redhead.

-Evans. - he said bowing his head very lightly

-Black. - she mimicked him, curious of what would come next.

-I need help.

There. That simple three words sentence drawaned Gryffindor at pure panick. Sirius Black admitting he needed help?! To Lily Evans no less?! If the air wasn't filled with so much tension the students would have gone crazy to save themselves from the end of the world. Peter was long gone into dormitory, transformed into a mouse hoping no one would notice him. The Quidditch team, except from James who wasn't there, already had their hands at their brooms, alert to which opened window was closer. Remus was still in doubt: should he get James to solve things or trying to solve things by himself or maybe run and ride like had done Peter moments before?

-Help? - she asked, a bit suspicious - With?

-With this. - he took a vinil disc from his bag - Hear it.

Silence just grew, what could be recorded at that disc? Maybe some code that he couldn't understand? Everyone held their breaths as they watched Sirius put the disc to play. A few moments later some light, danceble song was heard.

_"You're gonna lose that girl._

_You're gonna lose that girl._

_If you don't take her out tonight,_

_She's gonna change her mind_

_And I will take her out tonight,_

_And I will treat her kind._

_You're gonna lose that girl._

_You're gonna lose that girl._

_If you don't treat her right, my friend,_

_You're gonna find her gone._

_'Cause I will treat her right and then_

_You'll be the lonely one._

_You're gonna lose that girl._

_You're gonna lose that girl._

_You're gonna lose.._

_I'll make a point of takin' her_

_Away from you._

_Watch what you do._

_Yeah._

_The way you treat her,_

_What else can I do?_

_You're gonna lose that girl._

_You're gonna lose that girl._

_You're gonna lose.._

_I'll make a point of takin' her_

_Away from you._

_Watch what you do._

_Yeah._

_The way you treat her,_

_What else can I do?_

_If you don't take her out tonight,_

_She'd gonna change her mind_

_And I will taker her out tonight,_

_And I will treat her kind._

_You're gonna lose that girl._

_You're gonna lose that girl._

_You're gonna lose that girl."_

-I need you tell me this song's name and band! It's muggle and I don't know it. - Sirius announced with a sudden happy grin.

You could almost hear the crack at the Common Room. The students' feelings were divided into relief and anger towards Sirius. Did he really need to cause all that tension for a mere muggle band?!

-This is... It's name is 'You're going to lose that girl', played by The Beatles. - Lily answered, still suspicious, when it came to Black being extra careful was never too much.

-'You're going to lose that girl'... interesting title. The whole music is very interesting. - Sirius said, faking to be wondering about something.

Green suspicious eyes met misterious grey ones, and in half second the room was filled with tension again. It would be expect too much that it would be just that if Sirius Black had put his hands at it, wouldn't it? Nevertheles, a sudden sound met their ears and they were startled - it was amazing how many times they could be surprised in less than half hour. The sound was a laugh. Lily Evans' laugh. It started reservated but she soon exploded into laughs right in front of Sirius, who was now scowling at her. Maybe now it was their last chance to run away?

-This is ridiculous, Black. - she answered standing up to face him though he was much taller.

-Do you think? Maybe you change your mind, but then it will too late.

-Hunf, do whatever you want, I don't care. - she answered defiantly turning to leave.

-"I'll make a point of taking her away from, yeah, watch what you do..." - Sirius began to sang as he sat where she had been.

Lily stopped for a moment than rolled her eyes, heading towards her dormitory.

-"I'll treat her right and then you'll be the lonely one..." - he sang louder untill she disapeared at the stairs.

Again Gryffindor tower remained in silence, every pair of eyes were staring at Sirius. Remus aproached and sat by his side.

-What was that about?

-I wanted to know that song's name. Isn't a very nice music? - he asked grinning innocently.

-Yeah, but that's not the point. Sirius--

-Sorry Moony, I'm busy tonight. I have to find James now, see you later. - then he stood up and walked murmuring the song, and before he left through the painting he turned to the still silent students - You should hear the entire disc, this band is very good!

Fortunately for Sirius he had left the common room before people had chance to throw things at him. And he happily walked through the corridors singing the song. Now he needed to find James, his friend was probably very sad now... James had told Evans to meet him at the Great Hall at six, and when it was ten past six Sirius understood she wouldn't go - he had been watching beneath the invisible cloak, James had landed to him - and deciced to do something. He just couldn't see his friend being treated in such a bad way. Evans didn't deserve James love, and she made clear at Gryffindor that she didn't want it. "So, yeah, I'll do whatever I want."

As he arrived at the Great Hall, he saw James at the same spot.

-James... - Sirius called softly as he aproached.

-Evans is not coming, is she? - James asked with a whisper - Of course she is not...

-Evans doesn't deserve you, James.

-Maybe... but I wanted her.

-WantED? You mean like you don't want anymore?

-No, I don't want anymore. I'm tired of this. - James answered with a determinated face, but sadness in his eyes - Is just that I...

-Don't worry, I understand. - Sirius smiled to him - Come cheer up, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you.

Sirius put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to walk heading to the gardens. And Sirius felt a lot more confident when he saw a small smile at his friend's face.

James was really surprised by the way things were happening that night. Sirius was being... amazing. Of course, he was always amazing and the best friend one could have, but that night Sirius actually made him forget about Evans, and when they were sitting by the lake to rest James was startled by the fact that he was happy, by the fact that being with Sirius at that moment seemed to be much better than any time he could have spent with that girl. Right now he was wondering why he had been running after her for so long when he had Sirius by his side. How could he have been so blind? Everything he really wanted was right beside him.

-James? Are you OK? You're so quiet.

-I was just thinking.

-About Evans?

-Yeah.

-Oh... - Sirius sighed, apparently that day hadn't been enough, yet.

-I was wondering how could I lose so much time with her. I've been stupid, you should have warned me.

-Well, it's not like you would listen me. - Sirius answered, feeling a chance rise - But now you've realised that, things are gonna be fine.

-Of course. I have you as my best friend, what more could I want? - James smiled to him.

At that time Sirius heart began to race. It had to be now or never.

-I need to tell you something.

-Sure mate. - James was looking at him, waiting, and somehow he was expecting something.

-I'll understand if you hate me and if you don't want to talk me anymore but... I was thinking if, maybe.. would you go out me with me.. you know, like a date? I know I'm nothing like Evans but...

Suddenly Sirius was interrupted. James had planted a kiss on his cheek and now was looking intensely at him.

-No, you're nothing like Evans. You're much better than her.- than his hand brushed over Sirius', and stayed there - And I think, we're already on a date... or we could turn it into one.

Sirius waisted no more time, he surrounded James waist and pulled him for a kiss on the lips, being responded seconds later.

-I love you... - Sirius whispered into his ears as he embraced James.

-I love you too. I'm sorry I made you wait this long.

-It's OK, we're together now.

Both boys smiled to eachother.

When Remus looked at his watch. It was past noon. Aparently neither Sirius nor James would return the dormitory that night. The music made sense, after all. But it would be better if James didn't come to know that he was referred as a girl.

**THE END**

**Author: Well, this is ti. Maybe not much, but it's my first published...**


End file.
